Mistress Of Darkness
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Serenity McMahon is forced into a decision. Choose the be the Mistress Of Darkness, or be stuck in the love affairs of Edge and his banshee wife, Vickie Guerrero. What will she do? Includes Superstars, and OC's. The Undertaker/OC story. Please R&R!
1. A Meeting

"So you're forcing me to be your bridesmaid. Terrific." Serenity McMahon said with a fake, but stern smile on her face. She was a McMahon. She knew how to put up a façade.

Vickie Guerrero, the general manager of Smackdown, turned around in her leather chair. She had a wicked smile on her face. Serenity sighed. "Yes. You see Serenity; you are a beautiful young girl, with soft skin, such beautiful blue eyes, and a voluptuous body…" She felt sick at Vickie's description of her, "You are the perfect bridesmaid!"

Serenity had an unsure look about her. Vickie sensed her uneasiness, and smiled. "You, do have a choice. If you choose to NOT be my bridesmaid, I will put you in a match." Serenity's blue eyes narrowed to slits, "Excuse me?"

"That's right. If you refuse, you will be put in a match. With the former Divas Champion, Michelle McCool" Her words struck Serenity. She sighed involuntarily and crossed her sweater covered arms, head hanging low in her obvious defeat. "Vickie, you know I'm getting over an Achilles injury."

"Yes, I do."

"So you're black mailing me." The smug look on Vickie's face made her eyes sadden. Serenity couldn't take on Michelle so early in her recovery… it was too risky. Last month, she had been knocked off the apron by Big Daddy V, resulting in popping her tendon. If she were to return to the ring, she'd surely get her ass kicked…

"Alright." Vickie's eyes glowed. "Oh Serenity, thank you so much! You are certainly the 'Billion Dollar Sweetheart' after all!" Just as she chimed, the oak door opened and in came the World Heavyweight champion himself, Edge. He narrowed his green eyes at Serenity and her breasts, before turning and kissing his fiancé.

She did all she could not to vomit on the spot and looked down. Edge pulled back and Vickie did too, both now eyeing the McMahon. "Serenity… you're excused." She sneered and Serenity let her arms fall before turning and opening the door.

Before she left, she turned back, "I'll do this Vickie. But you should realize there is a power even greater than you, and he will be back" The audience cheered as she sternly before turning and closing the door. She sighed once more as the couple began to argue about what she'd said, provoking the fight between them.

"There's one for me," She said softly and ventured to her lockeroom. On the way there, she noticed the lights get dimmer with every step of her heels. Before she reached her room, the lights had completely gone out, leaving her in solid blackness. She turned around in a full 360, but didn't see anything else. She stopped all-together when that all-too-familiar sensation of goose pimples evaded her skin.

Then, the lights faded back on. Serenity was still the only one there. Shaking her head, she turned and toward's her door.

*Next Friday*

Serenity stood in front of her mirror, checking the last of her make-up for the wedding. Smokey eyeliner that framed her cold eyes. She had been watching the monitor backstage all night, prepping herself for the wedding. She stood and looked her over. The gown was floor length, bunching up at her feet. It was all black, with a corset fit at the top to hug her body. She stood 5,"6, and decided on flat shoes.

A knock on her door caught her attention. "Come in…" She trailed off while applying clear lip-gloss.

The red-wood door opened and the 'White Angel' came inside. Serenity turned and smile at Valorie, a former partner and friend. "Hey precious, how are you?" Valorie smiled as they hugged.

And she looked gorgeous. She was in an all-white sleeveless gown, which was floor length and had a slight ruffle to the ends of it. It matched her platinum blonde hair. Serenity smiled and pulled back. "Are you ready for this sap fest?"

"No, but because of my injury, I'm forced too." They were quite for a moment. "I love blackmail. It's kinda sexy, and makes me want to do something like that." Valorie said. "You can't be serious?" Serenity turned to face her, and seeing the mock look on her face, decided not to dignify it with a response.

"Look, let's just go out and there get it over with. Let Edge and Vickie get married, then we'll leave. You look like you need a rest." Serenity sighed.

"I... I just miss him." She pouted despite herself. Valorie couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "I know you do sweetheart, but you'll be fine. Think of this way, he'll be back before you know it. You can always call him…" She stopped. Serenity gave her a blank stare.

'Right. Anyways, come on. Let's just try to have a good time." Valorie said and took Serenity's hand in hers, both of them leaving the lockeroom, dresses trailing behind their feet.

*Wedding Night*

The wedding bells tolled around the arena. From the beginning of the show, everybody had already known that Edge and Vickie Guerrero's wedding was going to take place. Thought, half of everybody seemed not to care about the ceremony anyway. In her beautiful gown, '_Coz I Can'_ Serenity's music hit and she reluctantly made her way down the aisle along with Valorie. Both women got cheers for their beautiful dresses. Serenity's ice eyes glared daggers into McCool's dark ones.

She stopped and they both stared each other down. Valorie urged Serenity to move away, due to the fact that McCool was backed up by Victoria and Natalya Neidhart, whereas Cherry, Maria, and Brie Bella had backed away from the stare. "Don't let her get you angry. This is not our night" Valorie whispered. The remaining Divas, Claudia and Talia, blonde twins, remained separate from the group and stood by the announce table. Serenity had glanced at them, knowing they looked familiar…

"I know" She tightly responded back. "If we act out, Guerrero will surely kick us off of Smackdown, and I know you don't want to go to RAW…" That made her skin crawl. Serenity would give anything not to be on RAW, with her sister.

The other Divas had gathered around the outside of the ring, while Serenity and Valorie were ordered to stand inside the ring, on each side of the priest. When the ceremony began, the priest began his speech. Before Edge and Vickie could kiss, the lights in the arena went to black and a loud funeral bell sounded. It echoed around the many cheers and loud screams. Serenity was shocked beyond belief. _Undertaker_?

When the lights came back on, there stood The Undertaker. Serenity gaped. He looked fantastic. His hair was black and straight, it almost touched his middle back. His green eyes were now burning with rage, and he glanced between Edge and Vickie. Vickie had already left the ring when 'Taker made a grab for her, but was instead side-blocked by Edge. He tried to run and throw a forearm shot, but Undertaker caught it with his hand.

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder made the save. They both clubbed Undertaker over his back with elbows, making him release Edge. Undertaker then grabbed both Hawkins and Ryder in a double grip, shoving Ryder out of the ring before chokeslammed Hawkins.

Frantic and scared, Edge pushed Valorie on her butt and grabbed Serenity by her shoulders, and shoved her forward. She collided into Undertaker's hard chest, and before she fell backwards, he balanced her by grabbing both her arms. Serenity looked upwards, to see that Undertaker was looking in the direction of Edge running through the crowd and the other Divas scurry up the ramp. Serenity looked around her, to see both twins still standing there, and that Valorie had disappeared, her white rose remaining. The Undertaker then bowed his head, the lights going back out. When they came back on, nobody was left in the ring. It was empty besides the fans.

*Next Morning*

"Ow…" Serenity said and slowly sat up. She touched her hot forehead, and audibly sighed before ruffling her long hair. She rubbed both eyes, and looked around. "My head hurts" She complained softly, not knowing where she was at the moment.

"That's the norm, Serenity" came a deep voice from beside her. Serenity's ice eyes narrowed and she slowly turned to see Undertaker sitting on the bed besides her. He looked like an ethereal. His hair was long, some of it hanging over his face. He looked like the 'Taker she knew.

"Where am I?" She asked cautiously. "At my home... surely you remember."

She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment, inspecting the room around her. It was quite large with dark mahogany wooding and dark carpet. The bed she was laying on was indeed comfortable, and was tempting her to lie back down and sleep. "Now I do… The Ministry." She said quietly. Undertaker looked down.

"Too bad nobody else is accompanying these halls. I miss them…" Serenity pouted at the thought of her friends back then, Mideon, Christian… Except for Edge. She was thankful he wasn't around anymore.

"This is what has become of my home. It is not so bad. There is more free space, and you can finally watch TV or sit on the couch without having four different men fighting over it." She smiled at his words, and looked in his clear, green eyes. Was this the Mark she knew?

"Serenity" Undertaker spoke lowly. He reached his hand up, his glove off, and used his fingers to brush her dark hair from her eyes.

"Are you the same? " Her question threw him off track. His eyes lowered to her lips, then down to her breasts. He stood up afterwards, towering over her and the bed.

"I will send for food and clothes."

He turned and exited. She was left confused. Taking in a soft breath she got up from the bed, realizing she was in the same dress from last night. It still looked nice…

Serenity ventured over towards the large window, her ice eyes catching sight of the marvelous view of a forest, oak trees with thick green leaves and colors. The window was open slightly, letting the fresh scent of the fresh water in the fountain come in.

She heard soft whispering. Turning around, she spotted two maids. They were small, and nothing was visible besides there chin and hands. They set down the clothes and a tray of delicious food. Scrambled eggs, butter with toast and a tall glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

They nodded and left softly.

She took her seat down, and began eating. When she finished, she stood back up and swallowed her orange juice, looking through the clothes. A black sweater and soft fleece pants, a silk blouse and a long black skirt, and more skirts and blouses. Serenity dressed in a long black skirt with a beautiful black blouse.

Brushing out her long dark hair, Serenity ventured around the house. She stopped and noticed a large throne room, not seeing it since 1999. She clasped her hands loosely in front of her and began walking around, her bare feet imprinting on the warm floor. She tried to remember everything about this place when she was 19, but it seemed to be a blur. She hadn't seen her Ministry friends in ages. Mideon, Viscera, Christian, David, John and Ron…

She let sadness take over her. It was 2008, and she missed her friends dearly. Softly and quietly, she pouted and took a seat down in the living room.

From afar, Undertaker stood. He watched his blossomed flower walk around, hearing her thoughts. He knows what she feels. He has always been able to read her mind. It was akin to his, sans the darkness, murderous rage and denial.

She missed his friends. She missed _their _friends. At times 'Taker missed his friends, too. The only one he truly wanted to see was John and Paul. Speaking of Ministry members… Undertaker turned and saw the white room he rarely used. He kept it for a dear friend of Serenity's…

*Next morning*

"Serenity"

She looked up from her book, smiling when Undertaker came into view. He was wearing his long robe, black and velvet as it was floor length. "Hello…" She said softly, standing up to greet him. Undertaker came forward and took her soft hand, kissing it softly.

"I wish to show you something." Without waiting for her response, he took her hand and led her out of the main room, and down a corridor. It was long, and she could faintly remember it. The curtains were drawn, making it seem darker than it was.

As they were walking, Serenity's ice eyes glanced towards the throne room. She'd only been in there a couple of times way back when, when she was his mistress. She didn't know what she was now… Looking onward, she spotted a large portrait of a man. He was very rugged and handsome, with short hair. His eyes, such a beautiful piercing green. She looked towards Undertaker.

"Here you are." It was then he was gone. Serenity looked around flabbergasted, before looking to where he led her too. A white door, with white light showing from underneath it. She heard more whispers, and was urged to go inside.

Once she did, she was almost blinded. It was all white, and very beautiful. She looked over and spotted a figure lying on a large bed. When she got closer, she realized it was Valorie. She couldn't help her excitement as she leaned forward, seeing her in a white gown, clean and new, with her bright hair everywhere. The white angel's grey eyes opened and she smiled up at her friend.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Valorie smiled. Serenity smiled.

"Did Valorie leave?"

Undertaker looked up. "Yes. She requested leave." He regarded. Serenity rose one slim brow and pouted sadly before stalking over toward's the couch. She took a seat. It was far from him. He felt dejected, and look over towards her. She simply sat quietly, looking at the movie.

"Undertaker…" She said after a moment. He looked towards her, eyes narrowed.

"I love being here…" He could see her struggle, "And I love being… here with you, but I need friends. I know Valorie wanted to leave… that's perfectly fine. But me, I have to be social…" He cut her off with a raised hand, standing to his full height. His robes gathered at the floor. Serenity watched him.

"I have arranged something for you, my dear. By tomorrow, you will not be so lonely." He kissed the back of her hand, before taking his leave.

_By tomorrow_? Serenity hoped it was a good thing, and she surely hoped he wasn't angered at her words.


	2. The Old Church

*Following Morning*

"Serenity" A deep voice said. Serenity stirred in her slumber. She was laying in the same bed, very comfy, with three thick blankets covering her from head to toe. She sighed in her sleep as a large hand came out and brushed across her soft cheek.

Her ice eyes slowly opened. She turned her head and looked over towards the hand, seeing the pale and pinkish skin. Goosebumps crossed her skin. She looked upwards and found herself staring into 'Taker's very green eyes, and couldn't help but feel warm on the inside.

The Undertaker watched her sit up, in a long nightie. "Did you rest well?"

"I did. Thank you, 'Taker" Serenity responded, and looked away as his emerald-like eyes gathered over her body and breasts. The feeling she was getting in her gut was starting to build. But when she thought he would make a move, Undertaker stood up, revealing himself in his robe, but this one was different. It was a dark blue/magenta, and had a more silk look to it.

Curiosity struck her, and she reached her hand out, only to take his hand. "What do we have planned today?"

Undertaker looked down at her pale hand, and back to her face. "Today we will bring back some memories. Ones that you've been craving. It has caused you sadness." He spoke. "Sadness?" She had a brave look on her face, but he stopped her sentence with a hand over her lips.

"There is no need to lie to me, flower. I can sense your sadness. I can see it in your eyes…" He trailed off, looking dejected for a moment before turning. "I will give you time to get ready." And with his parting words, Undertaker took his leave.

Serenity sat there. She hoped it was something good. Slipping out of the bed a minute later, Serenity began to change her clothes. She stepped out wearing a floor-length dress, all black and strapless. Her hair was simple; straight and thick. With black liner, Serenity slipped on flat shoes and a warm scarf, before she left for downstairs, surely knowing he was outside by now.

Serenity stepped outside, and gasped softly. The morning sun was beautiful, and she looked about her surroundings, somewhat mesmerized. The morning fog hung low around the delicately cut hedges that surrounded his large home, the dark green grass, and the porcelain fountain in the middle of it all. Everything was remarkably beautiful.

"Serenity" Undertaker said further down. He sensed her presence and admiration. Serenity heard the voice and began walking towards it, while continuously looking around the place. Her dress dragged and gathered at her feet when she walked and came to a stop. She smiled softly when she spotted 'Taker standing in the driveway, next to a large black hearse. It was shiny and black, and she knew she remembered it from somewhere…

"Hello, precious flower." Undertaker greeted and took her hand. She felt her cheeks flood with blood as he gently kissed her hand, caressing it with his thumb before letting it go. "Hello, 'Taker" She smiled as he looked down at her. "You look beautiful. I am very keen to your tastes." He smiled. Somewhat.

Serenity bashed softly. "Thank you." He leaned over and opened the back door for her. She looked towards and back towards him. "After you" He said and she stepped in, with his help and careful not to rip the bottom of her beautiful dress. She sat herself comfortably down in the leather seat, seeing nothing but blackness.

That's when she noticed someone moving in the other seat. Serenity's pulse quickened as Undertaker took his seat in the back as well. As the car began to move, he felt her anxiety. He took her hand again and gently squeezed it, trying to calm her. After a moment or two, her pulse began to slow down. She let out a quiet breath and held onto his hand. She couldn't see anything, but she knew 'Taker was right next to her. She shifted away, uneasy about the closeness they were having. Undertaker remained silent. But inside, he felt the cold sting of rejection. He looked over towards the pudgy shadow, who nodded in understand, Then, the shadow vanished.

"Serenity?" A softer voice called. Serenity turned around from stepping out of the limo, and couldn't help the sudden rush of emotion filling her. "Dennis?" She said and walked over towards him.

Dennis, actually now known as Mideon, smiled softly. "Long time no see, friend" He said and brushed atop her head. Serenity smiled and pulled him in for a hug, tightly. "Okay, we don't want Undertaker to get angry" He laughed and pulled back.

"You look amazing." He said. "As do you" She said, looking him over. Mideon hadn't changed much, and he still looked the same. A little cleaned up, and she noticed the faint engraving of the Undertaker symbol on his forehead, which was almost the color of his skin now.

Undertaker walked up audibly, and she could sense the jealousy he was feeling. She took a few steps back from Mideon, not wanting to frown when her friend was present. She felt 'Taker was being a bit childish, knowing that Mideon was not her type, and she always liked him as a friend. She also knew the feelings that 'Taker had harbored for her, and she didn't know whether she felt the same or not…

"Come." He summoned and Mideon, the most loyal out of the entire group and even though years after, bowed his head in respect. Serenity innerly smiled and took Undertaker's large hand, before all three made their way inside of, what it appeared to be, a cathedral. It looked like a church, and it was dark and beautiful. She looked up towards the large doorway, and the large painted windows.

When they walked inside, her ice eyes shimmered. There, sitting at what appeared to be a plain wooden table and three steel chairs with a small old radio, was John Layfield and Ron Simmons. Before she could actually say something, Bradshaw had turned and spotted her. "Well, well!" His voice echoed and Ron turned and smiled with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hey guys," Serenity said with a high squeak, almost too happy that Undertaker had put all this together for HER and for HER only. She turned and looked at 'Taker. He held no emotion, but in those emerald eyes was something she had remember…warmth. She smiled before walking over towards the two men, seeing how they changed as well.

Bradshaw, actually just John now had short blonde hair and was cleanly shaved, while Ron looked a little the same except for a grown-in beard and thicker hair. They both looked great, and aged as well. "How you doing, girl?" John asked, before resuming his card game. Serenity smiled, "Fine. It's great to see you guys… How long has it been?" She said more softly than before.

Undertaker looked down, while John let out cigar smoke. "Nine years." Serenity felt a little sad on the inside, bowing her head somewhat. Mideon stood beside 'Taker, hands locked behind him. Taking this time to wallow in their sadness of the old times, Serenity clasped her hands behind and began walking around, her dress dragging dangerously behind from her from being so long.

The church was beautiful. It looked like it needed some work, though. Above the entire sanctuary was wood-work and boards that needed to put back together, like they were just stacked above it eachother. Above the main entrance was a balcony with colorful painted windows of three angels. The three angels were white, black and red, and were each holding a white dove. The walls were made of granite. Toward's the back of the church, were several grey boxes stacked against the wall. They look like they could be climbed.

Serenity turned her attention back towards the middle of the church where her four companions were, seeing a wrestling ring on the inside. It was tattered and old looking, probably from sitting here for years. It had cheap ropes going around the steel ring posts, and had two seats in each corner, reminiscent of a boxing ring. Maybe that's what it actually is, Serenity thought. In front of where John and Ron were seated, she got a closer look at the wooden table.

It reminded her of a 1930's wrestling announcer table. It had two microphones placed on the top held in a long stand, which was looking to rust. To the left of the microphones was an old-fashioned monitor that had a small screen and a radio built into it. She heard the faint sound of a news broadcast. She looked away over towards the plate windows, seeing two confessionals. They were carved with dark red wood, and blocked some of the sunlight peering in through the windows from behind. As she continued to scout, Undertaker watched her movements carefully, seeing her ice eyes glisten with interest at his old church. He never said he worshipped Satan…

On the far side of the left wall sat a couch and a round table. On the table were empty Heinekens beer bottles and a couple of crosses with Jesus on them. Serenity rose a brow at that. Jesus? Her eyes drifted towards 'Taker, not knowing he was the biblical type. He always seemed to worship the dark. Not once had she ever heard him pray to Satan, just about evil and his Ministry. Her brow scrunched as she thought. Then again, a Ministry could have been included with a church somehow… But Undertaker?

"Yikes." Came her soft voice to herself.


	3. An Unsettling Conversation

A/N: Yes, I know it's a little boring. But it will get better, guys. And here's some trivia, could you guess what church I described it to look like? ;)

Serenity's friends were to arrive shortly. She was glad she was getting to see them after so many years, dreadful years, to be exact. She enjoyed everything about those kind people. To the crowd and to other assailants, the group she confided were seen as cruel, demented monsters. That was the shell of their exterior. On the inside, the interior that Serenity found and brought out was something new. They were kind, and warm-hearted people. Well, she couldn't say much about Nelson, he was big and wore all black, but had his moments. And even 'Taker could be nice when he let his shields down.

Sighing happily to herself, she relaxed on the couch she was on. Her dress had managed to stay clean, and was now hanging down to cover her legs, nothing was seen. On the other side of the couch was Maria, who had been sipping grape juice for the past 20 minutes. Her lips were already starting to stain a pale purple. Serenity smiled softly as the Bearer set the bottle down, taking in a deep breath while doing so. She then leaned back and threw his hands into her thick red hair.

Serenity listened as Maria began to hum '_Angel Of Darkness_ 'quietly. She closed her eyes and continued to listen to the beautiful sound, enjoying the redhead's beautiful voice. Opening her blue eyes, Serenity turned her head to peak at the men. John and Ron were having a debate over who should step in the tattered ring to box, Mideon snickering as he sat cross-legged on a bench near them. Her smile faltered when she noticed that Undertaker was nowhere present, and for some odd reason, curiosity struck her. She tilted her head, long dark hair falling over the left shoulder, and below her breasts.

Serenity pouted when she couldn't find anywhere around the sanctuary. He was nowhere in sight, like he had just vanished, or left… But Undertaker set everything up, she really didn't believe he would just _up and leave_. But, a thought struck her. Undertaker was jealous when she hugged Dennis. Refusing to believe that a strong man like Undertaker would portray an emotion at all, even envy, made her stand up. She was careful not to trip over her dress and walked away from the couch. A voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Maria had asked, and had noticed the frustration on her face. Serenity drew her eyebrows together. Maria picked up on the look, and sat upright. "What's the matter?" She asked and the girl in question sighed deeply, and was struggling. "Undertaker… Where is he?"

Maria's eyes were lit up. "I, well, he might've went downstairs. I mean, he wouldn't just leave. I think I know my own brother not to just leave. He did make these arrangements… For you" Maria said and gave her friend a small smile. Serenity couldn't stop the blush crossing her features. She couldn't help it. It was sweet. It was sweet that Undertaker to go out of his way for her, and for her only.

Maria couldn't hide her smile. She knew both of them always had a connection. Whether it was Serenity having a hatred for Undertaker, and for a brief while, Undertaker sharing the same. Or it was when Serenity started to warm up to 'Taker, and he did very quickly. Serenity was young at the time, at 19 years old. She was young and beautiful, blossomed and held well. Maria could see why Undertaker decided to choose Serenity over Stephanie. While Serenity was radiant and voluptuous (Well, a thick and good figure) Stephanie was 22 years old, and nothing more than a shrieking banshee. Stephanie was also not as fit as Serenity, having an almost lanky form. Her face was indeed beautiful, but her body wasn't. And 'Taker figured that he wanted a healthy woman, who also took care of her body. In this case: Serenity.

Maria then thought more. Well, there was Violette. But Violette was do damned punk, and was always fighting back no matter what. Just thinking about the former Women's Champion made Maria smile. Violette was beautiful in many ways, and seemed the type to be with Undertaker, tattoos, black hair and all. But as much as Undertaker liked Violette, it just didn't work. They remained friends, but Undertaker didn't forget that chair shot. After his short lived experience with Violette, 'Taker had found Serenity. And there's goes the rest of their story.

Maria snapped out of her reverie when Serenity began walking again. "Hey, Serenity" She got up and followed her friend, who seemed to be looking for another door. Maria stopped and looked at the woman with big eyes. She seemed to be frustrated at herself, but it was melted away when she DID find another door. Several of them, actually. They were almond shaped at the top, and actually looked to lead somewhere. Maria stopped and turned back towards the couch, knowing who Serenity was looking for.

Serenity ignored her friend's voice. She tried six of the doors, and they wouldn't open. They were locked. She walked over towards the last one, which was all the way in the back. It had a darker wood texture, almost like oak rather than plain boarding. She looked back to see that Maria had returned to her couch, and was in fact sipping more grape juice. Mideon was now standing by the confession booth, and both John and Ron were still playing cards at the wooden table. Seeing as they were occupied, and knowing they've all been here longer than she, she wouldn't want to impose.

She opened the door, and slipped inside. After turning and making sure she closed the door without it slamming or creaking, she turned around. She found herself facing a stairway. It was dark, and she could faintly hear the sound of water dripping. _This is the oldest part_, she thought to herself. She looked down the stairs to make there wasn't any water or wetness, and carefully began making her way down. Taking two sides in her dress just to make sure and keep it clean, she ventured down.

She came close to a large, wooden door. It was dark and looked older than the stairs. She eyed around the area, before taking a step forward. She walked in and turned to see a rather beautiful room. She was actually surprised to see such a newer place. She liked it. There was a fireplace across in front. It was dark. There was a light coming from a lamp. It wasn't that bright, but it was good enough for her to see. Walking forward, she spotted a large chair that resembled the Throne Room.

"'Taker?" She called out, and felt mildly stupid, mostly because she knew he was in here.

"Yes." Came his deep reply. Serenity softly smiled, and placed both her hands in front of her. She saw him standing by the dead fireplace, holding a glass in his hand. Red liquid was inside the glass. She walked over to him, and gave him a soft smile. For once, Undertaker actually smiled back towards her. She liked it. She liked when he was human around her.

"What do you need? "He simply asked.

"I wanted to know where you were… You just left." She said. Undertaker narrowed his eyes towards the brunette, seeing the flash of pain in her cold eyes.

"I never left…"

"Well, it feels that way." She said without meaning to be harsh. He brought up the conversation.

"Like I said, I never left. It was unintentional!" He said harsher than he wanted. Serenity looked up at the man in oblate shock, eyes widening. She suddenly spoke up.

"I was 19! You disappeared for two years! And when you do come back, you're already engaged to be married!" Serenity threatened, while pointing her finger towards the scar where 'Sara' used to be. Undertaker growled and pushed her hand away.

"And where did you go, flower? I am not the only one to leave. You disappeared and came back as some McMahon spawn, acting completely different!" He defended and clenched his fists. "I wasn't the only one to change! You, flower, were once sweet and a queen in my eyes, I see you for the first time and you freak out and walk away1"

"I didn't know how to handle a situation like that1 You were married and I didn't want to interfere, and you seem to forget the time we spent together after you chopped your mop off. I actually thought you were human, someone that could be loved! Not just some dead carcass!" Tears were now threatening her eyes.

Serenity turned away before he could speak to her. "Serenity" Undertaker threatened, but she kept waking. Taking the door knob in her hand, she opened and made sure to slam the door behind her.


	4. I Love You

Fast heels were already burning the pavement. She didn't really know where she was going, and for that matter, didn't really care. All she wanted was to get away from Undertaker. She didn't care how or why, but she didn't want him to be near her anymore. Cold tears stung the brims of her eyes, but she willed them back from falling. She didn't want to feel weak. Not now…

"Serenity"

She heard the voice, but decided to ignore it. Walking faster, her flat shoes were beginning to make the arches of her feet cramp. She kept walking, eyes closed, but she could feel eyes on the back of her head, and the feeling of him reading what was going on inside her head.

"Serenity!" The voice called, but it was much louder. Blinking her eyes rapidly to hide her tears, she kept walking. Soon, she felt grass beneath her feet. That's when she stopped, and finally opened her crystal eyes to see she was in a field.

Confused, Serenity looked upwards and glanced around. She didn't notice the figure approaching her doing so. Big hands grasped her by her shoulders, and tempted to turn her around. Alarmed, and going into defense mode, Serenity swerved and cracked the back of her hand against them.

A grunt was heard. Serenity opened her eyes, seeing Undertaker standing there. He was holding his cheek and glaring at her intensively. "You…" He said deeply, almost demonic. It actually scared her. Not for years, had she ever been scared of this man's voice. She began to back away, and his usual emerald eyes flashed to a dark green, almost like acid.

"Serenity. You have run away from me. And actually struck me." Undertaker spoke, and Serenity whimpered while swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She continued to step back, only for him to reach out and grab her wrist. She gave a startled cry and tried to pull her arm out. "You're hurting me!' Tears were now dripping from her face.

Undertaker must've snapped out of it. Realizing he was hurting her, he immediately loosened his death grip and pulled her close. He shielded her with his large arms, and Serenity buried herself in his chest, hands clenching his shirt. "I'm… sorry." He apologized, and she didn't respond.

"What I said… I'm sorry, Mark…" Fresh tears were coming out. Undertaker sighed, and looked down at the damp ground. "Let's go home. Can you walk?" He asked, knowing how she ran through wet grass and hard gravel. "Yes, but my feet hurt" She said, and he bent downwards.

He slipped one arm underneath her legs, before lifting her up in his arms. She immediately buried herself, and snuggled closer. "Why are you so stubborn flower?" He asked her gently while scolding her.

"Because I love you, you moron. I've loved you for years…" And she felt quiet. Undertaker was in shock, at her words. "I've loved you years…" She said quietly, before giving into the lull of sleep. He kept walking despite being in shock, and took her back to the hurse.


End file.
